


More Conversation

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: More [5]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Fichtner and Nik Coster-Waldau both play mentor to the newbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Conversation

Eric's off with the first unit filming a scene with Josh, and Jason's done for the day. Looking around, he catches sight of Bill and heads over to him. "Hey," he says. "Feel like getting a beer?" While a beer would be nice, what Jason really wants is a chance to pick Bill's brains. He doesn't know if Bill does the kinky stuff, but right now he's at the any port in a storm stage.

Bill grins up at Jason and nods as he pushes out of his chair. He's been keeping an eye on Jason and Eric since the two of them started fooling around. Bill likes Eric, likes him a lot, and while he doesn't have the big brother instinct, he's been glad to see that Jason's been taking care of him. _And what a thought, Jason taking care of Eric. I'd've thought it'd be the other way around._

"Sure," Bill says. "Let me tell Nik where I'm going so he doesn't wait up."

"Meet you in the hotel bar in about five?" Jason suggests. He wonders about Nik, about Bill and Nik and how things work with them. _It's weird looking at guys you've worked with and wondering what they're like in bed, _he thinks, heading into the bar.

It doesn't take long to explain where he's going to Nik, and Bill heads into the bar right on time, nodding to Jason and waving to the bartender. He gets himself a beer and then glances around; it's quiet tonight, and there are some unoccupied booths in the back. "You want to have a seat somewhere a little more out-of-the-way, maybe?" he asks. If Jason's interested in talking, he doubts either one of them wants to have the conversation right at the bar.

"Sounds good," Jason says, leading Bill back to a booth. Sipping his beer as he sits down, he looks at his friend and wonders why he never noticed that Bill is actually quite good looking. _Not as good looking as Eric, but then no one is,_ he thinks, recognizing the thought for the hyperbole that it is. But still, it's odd to realize that other men look good to him too. _Is there some switch somewhere that gets set to "gay" as soon as you sleep with a guy?_

"So how are things going for you?" Bill asks. "Haven't seen as much of you the last few weeks. How's Eric?" Eric, Bill's discovered, isn't a gossip. Neither Bill nor Nik has managed to wrangle much in the way of details out of Eric, which has led to a lot of joking speculation when Eric's not listening.

"Eric's good," Jason replies and then smiles a little foolishly. "He's great, actually. Amazing, even." He shakes his head. "It's possible I'm a little biased."

"Maybe just a little," Bill says, being nice enough not to smirk. "But no, it's good seeing you both that happy." They also look a little jumpy sometimes, but he's not sure there's a good way of pointing that out. And at least it's both of them, not one over the other, which means -- in Bill's experience, anyway -- relationship growing pains. Nothing to get worried about. He hopes.

"It's weird," Jason says, wishing he could just come out and ask Bill for advice. "We're happy, yeah, but," and here he kind of shrugs, "I sometimes feel like I'm in over my head."

"OK," Bill says, setting his beer down and sitting back. "Are we talking about the normal relationship stuff or do you mean something else?" Vague as hell, but there's no good way to say _hey, I've noticed the way my friend looks at you, and I get the impression you're both new to what you're doing._

Grateful to have been given an opening, Jason nevertheless takes a long drink of beer before answering. "We're playing some kind of complicated games," he finally says, picking at the beer coaster rather than looking at Bill. "And I worry about going too far, too fast."

_Oh, yeah. That's a familiar feeling. _Bill remembers the first lover he had who'd been willing to go to his knees, willing to say _please_ before coming, how hard it'd been to know where the limits were. "I wish I could say there's a handbook for that," he says quietly, "and there _are_ some decent books out there, but you know, that feeling never goes away completely. How are things going? Did something happen that made you wonder about going too far?"

"On the whole, I think I'm more nervous than Eric is," Jason explains. "What happens is that when we're in the middle of it, I feel fine. Like I could push as hard as I like and he'd do whatever it was I wanted. And then afterwards, I find myself thinking 'how could I do that to him?'" As he takes another drink of beer, he realizes that he hasn't really answered Bill's question.

"The other night, I fucked him for the first time," and now he's sure his face is beet red. "And he was begging to come and I told him no. No real reason; he'd been good all night. I just said 'no' because I could."

"Ahh." Bill nods, deciding his cock can live with the discomfort of responding to those mental images until he can come up with a discreet way to adjust himself; the last thing Jason needs right now is his friend listening to his worries and obviously getting off on them. _Not real polite._ "How did he take it? Then and after?"

"At the time he was frustrated, but didn't protest," Jason says, unaware of how proud he looks. "And after ... well, he was fine with it. There had been a moment when he thought we were done and I pushed him back into it, and he was alright with that too."

Bill nods; he doubts he'd go so far as to call either one of those moves mistakes, especially not if Eric was all right with them, but he can see why Jason's nervous. "But you're on top, so you're supposed to know whether that's OK or not, and you're not sure?"

"Yeah, something like that," Jason says. "It's easier when I'm telling him to hurt me; if I go too far, I'm the one who pays the price."

_Now that's interesting._ Bill takes another drink of beer, hoping he's covered the initial moment of surprise; he definitely wasn't expecting to hear that Jason's been telling Eric to hurt _him_. "Bet he feels the same way, though," Bill points out. "It takes practice figuring out just how hard you can hit someone, how much damage you can do with a belt." He's guessing they're not looking at floggers and paddles just yet, though God knows you can turn up a hell of a lot even here if you look for it. "Are you two talking about this stuff at all? Or just doing it?"

"We're talking," Jason says, and then looks sheepish. "Well, as much as two blokes talk about anything that has to do with relationships. He knows I'm concerned, if that's what you're asking." He feels more than a little foolish; it's fairly obvious that Bill has some experience.

Bill laughs. "Well, hey, that's a step up from how some guys go at this. You'd be amazed how many tops think 'get on your knees and blow me' is a good pickup line... um." He fidgets a little, rests his elbows on the table. "Let me go back a minute and ask -- this is the first time either of you has done anything like this?"

"God, I can't imagine saying that to anyone," Jason says with a shake of his head. "And yeah, it's the first time for both of us. I gather Eric's always liked playing a little rough, but nothing like this. And me? A month ago I was not only vanilla, but sure I was straight."

All right, _now_ Bill can't help it; he ends up grinning ear-to-ear and shaking his head. "Zero to sixty in 1.4 seconds," he teases. But he sobers up fast, shaking off the last of the impulse to rib his friend and giving Jason a serious look. "It's a lot to be doing all at once," he says. "That bothering you at all?"

Jason wants to say that it's not, but it's rather obvious that he's bothered and so he nods. "Some. It's not the gay thing -- you don't study at Central without losing any phobias you came in with. But this kink ... yeah, it's bothering me. I feel like I'm braced for disaster sometimes."

"Well, first off, it doesn't sound like you've been anywhere near careless enough to be setting yourself up for disaster. Playing it by ear can get dodgy. I'll give you that. But the fact that you're coming back and thinking about all this stuff is a big point in your favor." Bill tips his beer toward Jason, leaning forward a little more. "There are people who negotiate every little point before a scene. What you're gonna say, how it's going to make your partner react. And every time, something comes up that's unexpected. Being able to roll with it is important. And not leading your partner off a cliff is important. But you shouldn't expect yourself to know everything right away. You're always gonna have something new to learn." He grins. "Not sure if that's encouraging or not."

"Well, it is and it isn't," Jason replies with a little laugh. "It's nice to know I'm not the only person who's ever felt like this. Um, it's obvious you have some experience; did it bug you at first?" Because he's beginning to think that's part of it; he's young enough to have had girlfriends who expect a sensitive guy and he's just not used to _ordering_ his lovers around.

"Oh, yeah," Bill says softly. "Fuck, when you're a guy you go into everything thinking you're supposed to know all the answers. It's why women make fun of us for never stopping to ask for directions. Now add the part where you're suddenly in charge of someone else, sexually, and the whole world feels like it's full of that much more pressure. But the kick is... when you've got a strong man on his knees for you, and he's saying _please_ like he can't even think about coming unless you say to do it... I mean, Christ, there's nothing like that."

"Yeah, and it's a fucking incredible kick," Jason says, grinning broadly for a moment. "I mean, my God, he's pretty amazing as it is and then to see him like that ... trust me, I know how lucky I am. Which, of course, is why I don't want to screw it up."

And that seems like the heart of the matter; Bill nods. "The best advice I can give you? Talk. A lot. Make sure you're on the same page. If you get freaked out, talk about that, too." It occurs to Bill that it might actually be good for Eric not to get into the habit of expecting Jason to have all the answers; he wonders how Eric's been dealing with all this. _Mental note: see if I can get Nik to talk to Eric._

"I'm a thirtysomething British bloke and he's an Aussie," Jason says, rolling his eyes a little. "We aren't much for talking, but I think you're right." He finishes his beer and looks around for a waiter. After holding up the bottle and indicating another round, he turns back to Bill. "Can I ask you a few things?"

"Go ahead," Bill nods, polishing off the last of his beer, too.

"How long have you been doing ... this?" Jason says, making a vague gesture that hopefully makes it clear that "this" means the whole world of kinky gay sex.

"About five years now. Not all that long, considering. I mean, I've been fooling around on this side of the plate for ages, since high school, but doing the rough stuff?" He shakes his head. "Just long enough to know that not talking can get you into a world of trouble."

"Talking things over gives me a bad case of bloke," Jason says with a pained laugh. "I know it has to be done, but I've never been one of those 'sensitive New Age guys.'"

"Me neither. You get used to it, though, and then you wrestle each other into bed and go out for beer." Bill grins.

"Now that part I can get behind," Jason laughs. "Although I'd hesitate to wrestle with Eric. My boy could kick my arse into next week," he says with a smug smile.

_My boy. _That's got Bill grinning broadly, wondering if Jason even realizes he said it. "Well, I'll tell you this," he drawls. "It's a match I'd pay to see. Actually, I might pay more to see Eric versus Nik."

"Bloody fucking hell," Jason says, lowering his beer quickly. "That would be something to see, alright," he says as soon as he has his breathing under control. "I said this thing the other night..." and then his voice trails off. It's not exactly something he's sure he wants to share, although maybe, just maybe, Bill would understand.

Bill waits for a few seconds and then raises both eyebrows. "You said...?" There are times to let another guy stay quiet, and times he's pretty much asking to have something dragged out. Bill's betting on the latter.

Looking down at the beer bottle in his hands, Jason takes a moment before replying. "He was way down and I told him that he wanted it so much that he probably wouldn't mind if I brought in half the cast or somesuch," he says his voice quiet. "Not that I would but talk about something to wank over...."

Bill coughs. "Yeah, um... yeah, that's definitely a hot mental image." Which he won't be able to get out of his mind for a while.

"It's not like I'd do it," Jason protests. "Well, I mean if you wanted to see Eric and Nik together, and Eric were amenable and ... oh, fuck. How'm I supposed to talk like a normal person when I'm sitting here hoping I don't have to stand real soon?"

"I think we passed the point of talking like a normal person a while ago," Bill points out, grinning. "Nik would do Eric in a heartbeat even if I weren't ordering him to, and, uh, yeah, standing sounds like a really bad idea just now."

"Who wouldn't?" Jason says, the smug grin returning to his lips. "How do you arrange these things? I can't imagine ordering Eric to fuck anyone." He pauses. "Well, I mean here talking about it. In the heat of the moment I probably could, and even I know that's not the right time."

"You could ask him how he'd feel about fucking someone else. Just in theory. See if it's something he responds to at all." Bill grins back, finally giving in and adjusting himself. _Oh, God, much better._ "And if he really doesn't like the idea, you can leave it there. No harm, no foul. Or if he likes the idea a lot, you can talk about how something like that would work. Whether he'd like to be told who to fuck, whether he'd like to know everything in advance. If there's anyone he _wouldn't_ want to do." And now Bill's the one who's got the smug grin all over his face. "Bet there isn't a guy on set -- well, not one who does guys -- who wouldn't want to do Nik."

Jason can only nod in agreement. Only a short while ago he'd have been one of those guys who wouldn't want to do Nik, but now the thought has its definite appeal. _Seeing Eric do him has even more appeal. _"God," he says, with a nervous chuckle, "it'd be a damn sight better than watching that crappy porn I've been downloading."

Bill's glad he took that swallow of beer a second _before_ Jason started talking; as it is, he only coughs for a second before cracking up and shaking his head. "Oh, hell yeah. Live interactive porn beats most kinds of porn, especially the crappy Internet type."

"You aren't fucking joking," Jason says scowling. "And it takes all damn night to download on dial up, and that's assuming you don't lose the connection halfway through the process." He pauses and then rests his forehead in his hand. "I am _such_ a fucking geek."

"Maybe so," Bill smirks, "but it's cute as hell."

"Oh, fuck you," Jason says, sure he can't blush harder. "I'm fucking cute, am I?" he demands in Steele's voice. "I'll only take that from you because of your advanced age."

"Hey! Watch it," Bill says. "It's the geek part that's _cute._ The rest of you's just... well, hey, maybe you don't need to know that a guy of my advanced age thinks you're hot."

"If you weren't shagging Nik," Jason says, his face still buried in his hand, "I'd say you had a geek fetish; as it is, how can you even look at anyone else?" It's a stupid question really, when part of Jason's brain is busy wondering what Bill's like in bed and how he delivers pain. _Wonder if he could teach Eric anything._

"Uh... because I'm a guy and I'm on a set with two chalks' worth of hot guys?" Bill laughs. "And I don't have a fetish for geeks necessarily. I like smart guys, though. Maybe I've got a competence fetish. You see too many pretty boys who don't know how to do anything but look good in this business."

That last comment brings Jason's head up and he smiles. "Maybe that's it," he says. And then thinks about it. "You gone after Ridley yet?" he asks and then mock ducks.

Bill groans, thinking it's unfortunate that he doesn't have a cocktail napkin to wad up and toss at Jason's head. "I haven't gone _that_ far towards the competency kink. But I did have to stop myself from hitting on one of the instructors. Don't think it would've gone over _quite_ as well with him as it did with Nik the first day we met."

"God," Jason says, shaking his head. "If I'd been thinking this way during basic, I'd have been in big trouble." He grins. "As it was I was trying to convince Orli I was straight. He's laughing his arse off at me now."

"He's adorable," Bill says, shaking his head. "But he loves to see -- how does he put it? -- loves to see guys have the piss taken out of 'em, I think is how he says it. Bet he's sorry you didn't land in his bunk." He winks.

"Even if I'd been thinking that way," Jason says thoughtfully, tilting his head a little, "he'd have intimidated me. There's a kid like Orli in every school you've ever been to, you know? The Golden Boy who you can't even hate for all his perfections because he's such a nice guy." He drinks more beer, a little embarrassed as his sudden flight of fancy.

"Glad to know it's not just our side of the ocean that's got guys like that," Bill says with a grin. "You get older and it's the younger ones, the ones who you look at and think, God, they've got to have admirers everywhere they go, why would they look twice at you?" He shakes his head. _Didn't stop me from hitting on Nik, though. Thankfully._

"And then you get lucky," Jason says with a smile, "and wonder what in hell you did to deserve it." He smirks a little. "Still not sure what you did to deserve Nik."

"Well, I'm good with--" Bill coughs. "OK, that probably goes into the realm of too much information. Plus if we start counting our blessings, I think we lose about five testosterone points each, which we have to make up for by drinking heavily." He grins right back, polishing off the rest of his beer.

"We could skip the talking part and get right on to the drinking," Jason says, lifting his hand to summon the server and more beer.

* * *

"Well, I'm fucking dead," Nick says to Eric, taking off his helmet with a loud sigh of relief. "This is why I never wanted to be a soldier. Imagine all this with live ammo."

Eric tugs his own helmet off, resisting the urge to sit down in place. He's got too many pounds of gear on to drop where he is; he'd never get back up and would probably never get it unloaded and put away. "Can't even fathom it, mate," Eric says. "Christ. Scary as hell already with all the concrete flying and the dust and the controlled explosions." He shakes his head, jerks a glove off so he can slick some of the sweat off his forehead. "I need a shower and a beer. You want to join for the beer?" _And to think there was a time I'd have just asked if he wanted to join, period, shower too._ He grins a bit; he doesn't mind the change at all.

"Sounds good," Nik replies. "I'll check in with Bill, but I'm sure it'll be OK." He doesn't know why, but he feels like it's all right to let Eric see that little bit of his life. _After all, he turned a politely blind eye to the way we carried on during training._

"Oh -- right," Eric nods, glad the sweat and grime is covering the faint flush creeping up his neck. _Be cool; pretend this is perfectly normal and you're not a complete idiot novice._

Fifteen minutes later, clean and permission granted, Nik shows up at Eric's door, a six pack in his hands. "You decent?" he calls after knocking. "Or do I get lucky?"

"Define decent," Eric calls out, still toweling off his hair but at least dressed from the waist down, jeans on and Jason's tags dangling around his neck. He tosses the towel over one shoulder and opens the door up. "Come on in. I just need to get a shirt on. I swear, I'm going to start writing love poetry to my shower; I don't think I ever appreciated how good they feel until I started this shoot."

"Shall I compare thee to a summer rain?" Nik says with a laugh. "Oh, nice," he adds, looking at the mark on Eric's neck. "Bet that felt good."

Eric's hand goes to his bruise automatically, and he grins for a split-second before the mild embarrassment hits. "It, um, he, can I take that?" He points at the beer and slips it out from under Nik's arm. _Mental note: Not all bruises can be explained away as 'battle scars'._

"Would it help," Nik asks, handing the beer over, "if I pulled off my shirt and showed you the ones Bill gave me last night?" He's trying to keep his voice matter-of-fact; he'd really had no intention of embarrassing Eric and he feels a little bad about it now. _Not everyone is as open as you are, _he reminds himself.

Eric sets the beer down on the counter and rubs the towel through his hair again, more to give him something to do with his hands than to get out any excess water. "It might," he says softly. "How long have you two been... playing like that?" he asks.

"Together? Since that first day of training," Nik says with a broad grin. "He figured me out and shoved me into a wall. Bill's been doing it for a while and I've been going to my knees ever since I wandered into my first leather bar back when I was 19."

"Wow," Eric says, rubbing his hand over his bruise again. "Wow, that's a while, then. I've, um, we've only been at this a few weeks." He chews on his lower lip for a second, then blurts out, "I'm really liking it, though," figuring he can't really make things worse. And what the hell -- it'd be nice to have someone to talk to who knows why Eric's enjoying this so much.

"Oh," Nik says a little taken aback. "I had no idea. So Jason got you into it?" It seems a little weird to him, given what Orli's said about Jason not even being into guys before Eric, but then again, straight people do this too. _And with those eyes and that attitude, I can see females subs going wild over him._

"I, ah, no, we sort of got each other into it," Eric says. "He hadn't done anything like it, either. We're both trying to read up on what we're doing before we get into trouble with it."

Suddenly something Bill said on the phone makes more sense to Nik. "Bill's talking to him right now," he says to Eric. "And you know," he adds, opening up a beer. "If you want to talk about stuff, I'm your guy. It helps sometimes." Nik's never really understood the whole macho guy thing about not talking things through. _Why do so many men, even gay ones, think they have telepathy?_

"I think it's harder on him than it is on me," Eric says, giving up on the idea of finding a shirt for now and heading into the living room to take a seat. "He's so afraid of fucking something up, and me, I just figure everyone makes mistakes in every relationship no matter what, and what could he do that would be so awful we wouldn't get over it? But then obviously he's scared as hell about something, so I feel like this insensitive prick for not being more understanding. God, men aren't good at relationships to start with; no wonder we get confused complicating it with other stuff."

"Tops," Nik says, rolling his eyes as he sits down. "They think they're supposed to know everything. And there's no out for them if they fuck up. It's good being the sub; you screw up, you get punished, and then it's over. But not for them, you know? And you guys, starting out here, without anyone to lean on until now ... can't be easy."

_You screw up, you get punished..._ Eric's pretty sure the thought of that isn't supposed to get him hard. He shifts on the couch, trying to get a little more comfortable. "It really hasn't been too bad," he says. "But I wish I had a better idea what I was doing. Especially when it..." He bites his lower lip for a second, hoping Jason doesn't mind his talking about all this. Nik's safe; Eric trusts him. It's still strange talking about things this personal to anyone. "When it comes to hurting him," he finishes. "There's something I'm afraid of doing wrong."

"You're hurting him?" Nik says, going back over the conversation. "Oh, sorry, dunno why I assumed he was topping you."

"Well, he is," Eric says, trying not to drop his face into his hands and groan. _He did say it was unusual, what we had going on... guess he wasn't kidding._ "He is topping me, only I'm -- he's telling me to hurt him."

"That's different," Nik says, shaking his head a little. "But hey, you know, if it's getting you both off, it's great. I like being tied up and teased until I can't get words out, even to beg. Round that out with a nice beating or some guy putting his fist up my ass and I'm in heaven. So, yeah," he gives a rueful smile, "I'm not the one to say you're weird."

Eric blinks down at his hands and curls one of them into a fist. _Oh my God._ He coughs, trying to cover the reaction. "It all feels completely natural while we're doing it," he says. "It's just when I'm thinking about it after that it gets strange. You're not supposed to want to hurt people you care about, you know?"

"Even if they're ordering you to?" Nik says. "Seems it'd almost be easier for you than for some tops, since you know that he wants it."

"Yeah," Eric nods. "Yeah, it probably is easier on me." He shakes his head, still feeling as though he's got thoughts he can't quite straighten out. "I feel naive as hell sometimes, both for not knowing that I'd get off on this so much and for how much there is about it that I don't know. I keep worrying I'm doing everything wrong, not just the pain but whether there are rules I'm breaking somewhere without even knowing about it."

"As long as you talk enough to know that you're both on the right page...." Nik pauses and looks at Eric. "You guys have discussed this, haven't you?"

"More or less," Eric hedges. "We've talked and he's dug up a lot on the Internet, but we, um..." He bites at his lip again and shrugs. "We sort of get distracted..."

"God, I can imagine," Nik says with a grin. "Damn, but Jason's every gay boy's Army drill sergeant wet dream."

"He really is," Eric says with a grin. "He gets this growl in his voice when he's, when we're -- when he's topping me," he says, still not as comfortable with the phrases as he should be. "I'd do almost anything if he were growling at me that way."

"God," Nik says with a mock groan. "Don't suppose you'd consider trading your top for mine for a night."

Eric thinks if he keeps blinking the way he has been his eyes are going to get stuck that way. "Do people do that?" he asks. Not that he's never been part of a foursome, but he's wondering if there are rules he doesn't know about when you add kink to the mix. And his cock's definitely interested, but then again his cock's been interested in this whole conversation.

"They do," Nik says with a grin. "You look like a kid who just had chocolate for the first time. Of course, it's usually not us subs who make the arrangements. So it'd be more like Jason offering to lend you to Bill, with Bill agreeing but only if Jason will take me in trade. Or the other way around, if Jason happened to be interested in me." He's just being cruel now, and he knows he shouldn't tease Eric, but it's all too easy, what with Eric's eyes being the size of dinner plates. _Not to mention that if a swap were even brought up casually, I'd be all over the idea._

"Oh, God." Eric shifts on the couch and has to adjust his cock, finally; it's trapped rather painfully in a fold of denim. "You know, he said something while we were... ah, scening," _think that's the right word for it _" the other night, about watching me with other people, and I didn't think much about it at the time, but if he really wanted me to... and God, him with you...?" Eric shakes his head. "Is it normal to think the idea of your lover growling at someone else is really hot?"

"Eric," Nik says, watching with interest as Eric adjusts himself. "I think idea of Jason growling at just about anything or anyone is really hot." He shifts a little, thinking about what else Eric said. "He really said that? That must have been a damn good scene."

"_I_ thought so," Eric says, and it's not until he finishes the words that he realizes how defensive they sound. He sighs. "He got a little weird afterwards. Said he didn't know if he should have said those things to me while I was 'under'. I don't know. I trust him. He's not going to do anything to hurt me, not on purpose."

"What's the Yank expression?" Nik says. "Cut him some slack? Trust me, it's better to have him a little worried, than to have him not giving a damn about how you feel."

"Oh..." Eric winces. "I hadn't thought of that. I just don't want him to get so worried he stops wanting to do all this. Not that I wouldn't take him without the kink, but he's so good at it, and I really don't want to stop..."

"Tell him that," Nik says. "Might make him see that it's not just the kink." _Might make you see it too._

"You think he doesn't know?" Eric asks, surprised.

_Why the fuck are some men so dense? _Nik wonders. "He's your top, not a mind reader," he says dryly.

Eric groans, covering his face with his hands and leaning back into the couch. "God. You've got a point, mate. Just not used to talking so much."

"We're guys," Nik says, more than a little distracted by the way Eric's arms look at that angle. _In the middle of giving him advice is it so wrong to consider asking Bill to work something out so Eric can fuck me?_

Eric grins as he drops his arms back to his sides. "Do we get to use that as an excuse for not talking?" He shakes his head. "We probably ought to be talking more. Just need to come up with a way to avoid getting distracted in the middle of it. Talking fully clothed somewhere brightly lit, maybe."

"You'd be surprised what can be done fully clothed in brightly lit places," Nik says with a big cheesy leer. "Maybe if you had UN Peacekeepers on hand you might have to behave."

"Do you think they'd hire out for something like this?" Eric asks, grinning again. "And should I even ask what can be done fully clothed in brightly lit places?"

"Try having someone sit in a nice public place and tell you every last thing they're going to do to you when you get some place less public," Nik says with a laugh. "It's really tricky when you have to be still."

"Oh, but Jason wouldn't--" _Are you sure about that? _He shakes his head. "OK, yeah, maybe he would," Eric says, much more softly, and damn if the idea doesn't make him want to squirm.

"You OK there?" Nik asks, looking at the substantial bulge in Eric's jeans.

Eric catches the direction of Nik's glance and gives a pointed look of his own to Nik's jeans. "Think I'm doing exactly as OK as you are, mate. Damn, and we'd get in so much trouble if we actually did something about that, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah and not the fun kid of trouble," Nik says with a sigh. "They say anticipation is a good thing."

Before Eric can answer, Nik's phone rings, three sharp staccato rings. "That'll be Bill," he says, opening the phone.

"Sir, yes Sir." There's a pause, and then, "Of course, sir. I'm on my way."

Closing the phone, he grins at Eric. "Someone wants a blow job, and he wanted it yesterday." He stands, needing to adjust himself in his jeans. "By the way, Jason's on his way up."

"Thank God," Eric moans, then laughs. "Not that you're not great company, but God, giving Master a blowjob sounds good to me, too." He stands up and sees Nik to the door, reaching out and squeezing Nik's shoulder before he goes. "And thank you. For all of this. Don't think I realized how much I needed someone to talk to until now."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This one is nothing but talk, but the boys were really feeling a little out of their depth. Which led to Bill and Nik, which in turn led to two more muses in the "More" universe. Oy. Bear with us because the next one will more than make up for the lack of sex in this one.


End file.
